Boys Will Be Boys
by Blood Blondie
Summary: Stiles spends the night at Scott's house and comes up with a brilliant idea: they should make out. Though Scott is unsure, Stiles reasons that they are two hormonal teenage boys with "needs" and there'd be no harm in "messing around" with one another as it's perfectly normal for boys their age. However making out quickly escalates further. Smut. Slash. Read & REVIEW! Rated M.


**A/N**: So I wanted to try my hand at _Teen Wolf _because how could I not? Those boys are the best thing to ever happen to MTV. Anyway, I did this just to get a good feel of the show. I may do more after this, or I may add to this story, I don't know. But either way, enjoy!

**Warning: **Contains sexual content not suitable for those under the age of 15-16.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Teen Wolf _nor do I claim ownership of any of its characters, content and/or material.

* * *

><p>"You're saying we should<em> what!?" <em>Scott blurted out with a slight chuckle of disbelief at what his best-friend Stiles Stilinski had just suggested.

"Make out!"

"Stiles, what the fuck. Do you even hear what you're saying?" Scott said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! And it sounds hot! I mean come man, we're bros! It's not weird! Girls make out with each other all the time and it never gets weird!"

"But that's different!"

"Why? Because they're girls? Dude that's so sexist."

"It's not that! It's just ... I don't know, we're guys! That's ... weird." Scott said as he felt himself getting slightly uncomfortable.

"Scott, it's only weird if you make it weird. What? Are you gonna start developing some sappy romance-novel unrequited love for me?" Stiles joked.

"N-No! I'm just ... not gonna make out ... with you."

"Oh, but you'd make out with anyone else? Dude, ouch. I have feelings man."

"Stiles! Stop, why do you wanna do this all of a sudden?" Scott said, feeling the annoyance build up inside him as his best-friend kept pushing the matter.

"Because it's what we do! We're teenagers! We should be experimenting with each other! Exploring each other's bodies and all that hormone-induced crap!"

"Gah, okay gross."

"Think about it Scott. Like, just drop any labels like _bi-curious _or _gay _and then picture it. We'd just be two pretty good-looking dudes helping each other get off. Girls would think it's pretty hot! Hell, _I _think it's pretty hot!" Stiles reasoned with his friend, trying desperately to show Scott his point of view.

"I don't know..." Scott said, still unsure, though Stiles had peaked his interest and he was now thinking very seriously about what his best-friend had explained as well as the opportunity he'd presented him with. _I mean I guess he's right, it's not like teenagers don't mess around all the time, what difference does it make with two dudes? And we're pretty close after-all ... still ... it's so weird._

"Don't knock it till you try it. And if you're SO scared of looking _GAAAAAY-_" Stiles said as if he was speaking some forbidden taboo word, "-at least if you messed around with a dude, you'd be able to say for sure that you're not! And who better than your best-friend?" Stiles said with a smile. Scott couldn't argue with that, and he knew Stiles was right, plus the opportunity now sounded extremely tempting.

"You SWEAR it won't be weird?"

"Cross my heart!" Stiles swore as he held a hand over his chest.

"And if I do this you promise to stop asking? Like, NEVER again?" Scott asked, completely serious, earning a small laugh out of Stiles.

"Sure dude, unless you beg for more." The teen said with a joking wink.

Scott took a deep breath and stared down at his feet, "Fine. You win. But just this once!" the young wolf said, finally submitting to Stiles.

"YES! I knew you'd come around!" Stiles said excitedly as he cherished his victory.

"Yeah, yeah. So ... how do we do this?" Scott said, completely oblivious to how exactly he was going to bring himself to lock lips with his best-friend.

"Count of three?" Stiles suggested. Scott simply shrugged.

"Alright then, I guess." Scott swallowed the lump in his throat as he shifted his sitting position and turned to meet Stiles face-to-face, looking directly into his best-friend's light brown eyes. The two sat with barely a foot between them, Stiles looked like a little kid on Christmas, excited beyond belief.

"One..." Stiles began the countdown, his eyes completely locked with Scott's as he leaned forward. Scott quickly mimicked his motion, bringing his face closer till they were inches from contact. Scott could feel his heart beating with nerves as he felt himself breathing heavily. Stiles could tell how nervous his friend was, and feeling Scott's heavy breath on his lips was turning him on.

"Two..." Scott counted on, pushing aside his nerves, swallowing the lump in his throat as he closed his eyes.

"Three." Stiles said as he closed the gap between them, inching in close and fast till he felt Scott's soft pair of lips press against his own. Immediately all the awkwardness of the moment melted away, and Scott's lips sent an electric buzz through Stiles. For a moment both boys seemed to pause in their actions with their lips being pressed against one another before slowly coming apart.

"Whoa." Scott said as his eyes fluttered open to meet Stiles'. Both boys chuckled with one another, relieved to how relaxed they felt as they digested the idea that they both just kissed another boy for the first time. Finally Stiles goes back in, this time bringing a hand up to Scott's chin, pulling him close as they lock lips again.

"Mmm" Scott moans softly at Stiles' sudden forcefulness, no longer holding back Stiles' is wasting no time as he pulls Scott in closer. The young wolf can barely handle how quickly the situation is going and he struggles to keep up. Stiles quickly moves his hands, grabbing hold of Scott's arms by his strong biceps, pulling his tan-skinned friend in closer as he slowly lets his tongue brush against Scott's lips. The young wolf immediately feels his cock begin to harden beneath his shorts once he feels Stiles' warm, wet tongue pressing against his lips and without thinking, Scott opens his mouth, letting Stiles's tongue in to meet his own.

"Ha..." Stiles lets out a soft, breathy moan, filling Scott's mouth with his breath as their tongues meet for the first time. Both boys attempt to process the fact that they're _making out with their best-friend, tasting one another's tongue._ Scott can barely take the heat as their wet, warm tongues begin to rub and intertwine with one another, coupled with one-another's small, uncontrollable panting.

"Stiles..." Scott moans as he feels his best-friend beginning to take control, becoming even more forceful as the pale-skinned boy moves his hands to Scott's chin, pulling him closer, trying to leave as little space as possible between their lips as they continue moaning and kissing, only going deeper. "S-Stiles!" Scott half-moans out of surprise as Stiles places a hand on his chest, slowly pushing him down backwards, Scott has to prop himself on his elbows to keep from falling backward. _Shit .. this is actually kind of hot ... and Stiles' tongue is so big ..._

"Mmm Scott," Stiles moans into Scott's mouth before taking his best-friend's tongue between his pink lips, slowly sucking in the large, muscle as he runs a hand up Scott's shirt, feeling the hard, tense muscle underneath, running his finger up Scott's naval and through the thick black hair of his happy-trail, sending tingles through Scott's body and making his dick throb beneath the fabric of his shorts. _Shit, why is this so fucking hot? It's STILES of all people! But he's so ... what he's doing feels SO good._

_"_Whoa!" Scott exclaims as he finally falls back onto the bed, breaking the kiss. Stiles' ceases the moment and climbs on top of his best-friend, positioning their groins together. _Someone's horny, _Stiles notes as he feels a rather large, hard bulge poking painfully into his own boner, feeling their concealed dicks eagerly push against one another. Stiles wastes no time as he roughly crashes his lips back down onto Scott's, making his friend moan in surprise as their mouths and tongues are intertwining once more. "Mmm..." Scott moans as Stiles begins grinding their hips together, desperately dry-humping and rubbing their painfully concealed dicks against one another through the fabric. _Fuck! That feels good! I can't fight this... _Scott quickly begins grinding in-tune with his best-friend, desperately thrusting upward into Stiles' hard-on, desperate for that sweet friction.

"Unh, y-yeah keep doing that..." Stiles moans as he temporarily removes his lips from Scott's as the two teenage boys grind against one another, feeling the hot friction building between them. Stiles decides to up the stakes as he moves his lips to Scott's neck, pressing his soft lips against the tan skin, first in two soft kisses, and one rough one, running his long, wet tongue against Scott's throat.

"Oh, fuck! Stiles!" Scott moans, throwing his head back to give his best-friend more access. The pleasure of having Stiles' tongue dancing like a snake against his neck and having their boners grinding against each other was becoming too much, the tan-skinned teen was so turned on by the fact that he could _feel Stiles' dick _through his shorts. It was hot, hard and it felt huge.

"Unhhh..." Stiles released a long, breathy moan onto Scott's wet skin. He couldn't take much more of this. The pale-skinned teen quickly moved his hands to Scott's fly, hastily undoing the button. Stiles quickly looked up at his best-friend before continuing, his light brown eyes meeting Scott's dark ones. Scott gave him a small, yet lust-filled smile as a way of telling his best-friend this was okay. _I want this ... I want Stiles .. I can't believe it, but I do! I want him so bad! What did he do to me!? Why did I agree to this!? _But it was too late to stop now. Stiles felt his dick throb painfully against the fabric of his shorts at seeing his best-friend so into this. The pale-skinned boy quickly unzipped Scott's fly, opening it and freeing the tent that was formed in his best-friend's boxers.

"Mmm, Stiles..." Scott moaned as he uncontrollably grabbed his best-friend's face, pulling him back down for another rough, hungry kiss, now craving the taste of his best-friend's mouth. Stiles moaned as they kissed, though he kept going as his hands brushed against the large bulge in Scott's boxers, making the tan-skinned boy shutter with pleasure at the slight contact. Stiles wasted no times as he slipped his hand through the opening of the fabric and grabbed hold of something long and thick, hot as fire against his palm. "Ngh-uh!" Scott moaned at the feel of skin against his shaft. Finally Stiles' shifted his best-friend's dick and forced it out through his underwear, letting it spring free. _No turning back now,__  
><em>

"Jesus, Scott!" Stiles exclaimed, temporarily breaking the kiss as he gazed down at his best-friend's cock throbbing, standing hard & tall in his hand. Scott couldn't help but laugh a bit at his friend's stunned reaction.

"Sorry?" Was all Scott could manage with his dick being firmly grasped in Stiles' hand.

"Well two can play at that game!" Stiles declared as he eagerly began undoing his own fly. "Behold!" Stiles said proudly as his own dick sprung free and immediately Scott's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit dude, what are you part-horse!?" Scott said, as stunned as Stiles had been. _It's so BIG! and thick ... _Scott's dick jumped in Stiles' palm as he gazed upon his best-friend's manhood, large, veiny, and the large head shining as it throbbed for attention. The two boys had to be equally matched at an outstanding 8-inches, though differing in girth, Scott was possibly an inch or so longer than Stiles' but the other boy was thick as a soda can.

Stiles merely smirked in reply, the time for talking was done. Before they could lose the mood, Stiles spit into his palm as he firmly grasped his and Scott's dicks, forcing them together, barely able to keep a hand on the two thick appendages pressed up against one another. Scott felt his hips buck as he craved the irresistible pleasure of their bare shafts rubbing against each other. _We're touching dicks ... we haven't done something like that since we were kids ... _only now it was different. Now they were teenagers. Horny, hormonal teenage boys aching to experiment and touch each other, craving every **inch **of one another's young, firm bodies.

"Unhh! Stiles-ha!" Scott moaned, unable to bite it back as his best-friend rubbed their dicks together, jacking both of them off at the same time as their large members throbbed and pressed against each other's shafts, their large, bulbous heads kissing and smearing each other in pre-cum.

"Oh, fuck!" Stiles cursed as their bodies rocked as one, both boys bucked against each other. The pale-skinned boy quickly descended onto his best-friend once more, this time their kissing became more rough, both hungry for the other. Scott couldn't control himself as he ran his hands through Stiles' soft brown hair, grabbing a fistful as he felt their tongues collide and dance, tasting one another.

"Yeah, Stiles! Oh man! Don't stop!" Scott moaned uncontrollably against his best-friends lips as their bodies moved and grinded, their dicks rubbing sweet friction between their shafts as they throbbed against each other. _His dick feels so good!_

"Ngh!" Stiles groaned against Scott's neck, burying his face in the space between his head and shoulder, biting down on his bare collarbone. _I knew he'd like it, _Stiles thought to himself.

"Oh! Oh, man! Stiles! I'm gonna! Nghh- I'm gonna CUM!" Scott yelled as Stiles continued pile-driving downward, thrusting their dicks together. Scott felt his balls beginning to tighten as his loins began churning.

"Oh! Me too! Fuck!" Stiles groaned as his climax began.

"Fuck! STIIIILES! UNHHHH!" Scott screamed as his loins exploded and his semen forced itself out of his body, setting a trail of fire as the thick white liquid blasted out of his cock and spraying all over him and Stiles.

"Yeah! Oh God! OH! GAHH!" Stiles moaned as his own orgasm took him as well, his body spasmed uncontrollably as both he and Scott convulsed against one another, desperately trying to get as much pleasure as possible. Stiles felt his cum blast out, as if his soul was leaving his body.

Immediately Stiles collapsed onto his friend as they laid in their combined boy-spunk, exhausted beyond belief.

* * *

><p>After both boys had come down from their earth-shattering experience, they switched right back into friend-mode.<p>

"See! I told you nothing weird would happen." Stiles said.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you were right."

"So ... is this gonna be a regular thing?" Stiles said, half-serious and half-hoping that it would be.

Scott hesitated for a moment, contemplating whether or not that was a good idea.

"Come on! You know it'd be awesome!" Stiles said, trying to coax his friend towards the idea.

"FINE! Whatever ... as long as it doesn't get weird."

"Promise!" Stiles said excitedly. _This was such a good idea._

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I don't know if this will be a one-shot or not but let me know what you thought! Leave a review and thanks again for stopping by folks.<strong>


End file.
